


Reflection

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy who found himself wandering down a path.There was nothing remarkable about the boy. He was short, slight, with dark hair and dark eyes. Were someone getting a good look at him, they might notice a particular spark in those eyes, or a quirk to the lips. The sorts of things that signaled trouble - or a certain self-awareness - to those who knew what to look for.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennylehane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a boy, though he’d insist on being called a man, who found himself wandering down a path in the colonial lands of King George III. He was a mad king, but he was theirs. 

There was nothing remarkable about the boy. He was short, slight, with dark hair and dark eyes. Were someone getting a good look at him, they might notice a particular spark in those eyes, or a quick to the lips. The sorts of things that signaled trouble to those who knew what to look for. 

No one who encountered the boy knew what to look for. Had they, the story might have turned out quite different.

It was a tailor who found the boy. The tailor’s name was Hercules Mulligan. Mulligan was a tough-looking man with a heart of gold, and one glance had Mulligan taking the boy under his arm and into his home.

The boy was weary at first, but even he melted under Mulligan’s charm. A warm meal and bed could win over even the most hard-hearted, after all. Hospitality can go far, and that was a lesson that Mulligan had learned from a young age. 

Over his meal of a thick soup, bread, and ale, the young boy introduced himself as Alexander Hamilton.

“Strong name,” Mulligan said.

Hamilton got an odd look in his eye - the same kind that’d make the right sort of folk suspicious - and took a sip of his ale and said, “I’ve always thought so.”

Mulligan was curious about the boy in front of him, and believed his position as host gave him the right to pry. People are naturally nosy, and Mulligan was no different. 

“What do you do, then?” Mulligan asked, leaning over the table. He was the sort of person that had you wanting to spill all of your secrets. “You don’t seem like you’re from here.”

Hamilton stiffened in his chair, his hand holding his spoon frozen in the air. After a moment, Hamilton gathered himself and cleared his throat. “I came for an education,” he admitted. “I hear there’s an enchanter in these parts.”

Mulligan snorted. “Oh yes,” he said. “Washington.”

Hamilton nodded.

“You’d be better off getting educated from the King himself,” Mulligan said. “People come from all over to work under Washington, and not once has he accepted a student.”

“I’ve heard he’s not alone,” Hamilton said.

Mulligan tilted his head to the side, staring at Hamilton with deeper consideration. “No,” he confirmed. “Washington isn’t alone. There’s a man at his side - been there as long as I remember. His name is Lafayette.”

Hamilton hummed. 

Lafayette was a strange sort - stranger than Washington, which was difficult enough a task. He trailed after Washington like a lost puppy, dressed far too finely and with far too wide a smile. It was impossible not to love Lafayette, and Mulligan knew of more than one person who was concerned for what power Washington held over the young men.

“You’re still going to try though, aren’t you?” Mulligan asked.

Hamilton gave the expected confirmation, and from that point on the conversation was stilted. 

When Mulligan woke up the next morning, Hamilton was gone, having left without a single sign of his having ever been there.

Hamilton was concerned that Washington would be difficult to find. The nerves were tight in his chest as he continued along the path that Mulligan had found him on. Mulligan had described the enchanter in such a way that had Hamilton thinking Washington didn’t want to be found.

That was not the case.

The home that belonged to Washington was no different from any of the others, but there was something that Hamilton sensed that told him it belonged to the enchanter. He knew he was gifted, and he filed it away under that. He had been sent here to seek Washington, and that was what he was going to do.

Hamilton took in a deep breath as he knocked on the door - four times exactly, one for each elemental. It was too traditional for an enchanter of Washington’s caliber, but it was an action of respect that had been ingrained in Hamilton from the time he sat on his mother’s knee.

The man who opened the door was bouncing on his toes with a grin that was near-splitting his face. 

“You must be our new apprentice,” the man said, looking Hamilton up and down before he stepped to the side to allow Hamilton inside.

Hamilton blinked in surprise but did walk forward. “I haven’t even introduced myself,” he said, confused.

“There’s no need,” the stranger said. “I have a sense. You are the one we’ve been waiting for.”

Hamilton swallowed. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked.

“He means,” a stern voice said, coming from a man previously unseen. “That you have a choice to make.”

Hamilton straightened his spine and steadied his shoulders, doing everything he could to make himself take up more space, appear to be more than what he was. “What sort of choice?” he inquired.

The new man, who could only be Washington, walked until he was standing directly in front of Hamilton. He had an aura that told of years and years of experience. Hamilton was almost shaking in his boots. He had known there was much for him to learn - only a fool would think his home had offered him everything in the world - but until this moment he hadn’t known how much. 

“I need you to focus on your dreams,” Washington said, his voice surrounding Hamilton. “Those things which you’ve wanted with your entire soul for as long as you can remember. Those which you’d give up everything you’ve ever wanted and had to obtain.”

Hamilton swallowed. He was terrified. It felt like a threat, even despite the lack of action that had been taken by the other two men in the room with him. 

The images came up unbidden, as if Washington’s influence over him was deeper than Hamilton could ever knew. Enchanters were dangerous because of this. A simpleton might laugh as the idea of an enchanter being a threat, might make a remark wanting to know how a doll enchanted to sing a tune could ever be dangerous.

Hamilton knew better. He knew a mind could be enchanted just as easily as a comb. There was power there, power he wanted.

In his mind, Hamilton saw himself sitting at a table, a blank-faced woman sitting across from him, the air filled with the laughter of children. Some part of Hamilton felt complete in the moment, secure in the knowledge that the woman loved him and the children were his, respected him and looked up to him in a way he had never been able to for his own father.

The image faded and was replaced with another. He was still sitting at a table, but instead of warm comfort, the atmosphere was cold and calculating. Hamilton felt alive, somehow knowing that the people staring at him were waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to make a decision. He was in control. He had power, a position. He was important. But more than that, somehow he knew that this version of him wouldn’t be forgotten and lost to time.

Hamilton blinked, and Washington was standing in front of him once more.

“What was that?” Hamilton asked, his voice not fully there. 

“Your dreams,” Washington answered, peering right into his soul. “What you want more than anything else.”

Hamilton nodded. “You said I have a choice to make,” he said.

“Yes,” Washington confirmed. “I can promise to give you what you wish. Choose.”

“The man who answered the door-”

“Lafayette,” Washington interrupted.

“Lafayette,” Hamilton said, looking over to the man named. “Said I was already an apprentice.”

Washington nodded.

Hamilton swallowed and said, “the man who took me in earlier told me you haven’t taken in any apprentices.”

Washington nodded again, looking proud of Hamilton for whatever reason. “Yes,” Washington said. “Many people here believe that. It is not true.”

“Why are you making me choose?” Hamilton asked.

Washington tilted his head to the side and said, “because I can give you one. Your training will prepare you for it. I have a room I’ve enchanted for the purpose. Time will pass differently there. You’ll spend what will feel like a lifetime transforming and growing, and the outside world will see you as a prodigy.”

Hamilton’s mouth dropped open. Time enchantments were supposed to be nothing more than myths.

“Choose,” Washington said. 

Hamilton’s heart was racing as he considered his options. His eyes flickered back and forth between Washington and Lafayette. This one moment had the potential to ruin his entire life if he chose wrong.

He took in a deep breath and met Washington’s strong stare head on. “Both,” he said. “I want both.”  
Washington raised a brow and Hamilton was terrified he had made the wrong choice. 

Lafayette burst out laughing to their side.

Hamilton’s panic grew.

“You are the first student I’ve had who’s known themselves well-enough to know they would never be satisfied with just the one,” Washington said.

“What do you mean?” Hamilton asked.

“I mean,” Washington answered. “That you’re going to do great things, and it’ll be honor to support you in your endeavors.”

Hamilton almost cried out in relief. “Thank you sir,” he said. “I won’t let you down.”

Washington smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

Alexander Hamilton went on to build a reputation for himself as a man who never stood down, no matter the costs. Every year he’d find himself back at Washington for an evening meal, his beautiful wife and children at his side as he recounted his latest tales. 

Every year, after the children had been put to bed, Washington would put his hand on Hamilton’s shoulder and ask Hamilton to make the same choice. 

Some years had put their toll on Hamilton’s shoulders, and he’d tell Washington he wished to pursue power and a legacy. Others, he found himself growing tired, and he’d tell Washington how he wished for nothing more than to retire. Whenever such words left Hamilton’s lips, Washington would frown and express his disapproval, and Hamilton would feel ashamed of himself.

He’d go to his wife’s side and hold her hand, would struggle to fall asleep as his mind formed scenarios that just grew worse and worse with each passing moment. Hamilton would throw himself out of bed and run to Washington - standing in his study for this very moment - and beg forgiveness for forgetting what Washington had taught him.

Washington would smile and squeeze Hamilton’s shoulder - that comfortable position they often found themselves in - and ask, “self-reflection is more important than any enchantment, wouldn’t you agree?”


End file.
